thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 04 - Big Bad Wolves
Opening Text As video opens it is scratchy and twitchy. "Help! This is NOT a drill people! I’m...Changing?!! I don’t want Season Two’s Disease! (Video interjects of Krag, then Quigley and followed by Alex, Leera and Markus). Please help! (Video goes to color bars and tone) Tell these monsters...You dont’t want...Season 2!! (Video and music of Eric Radic as Krag pops up) SAve MeE! (Dragons and Things logo appears). When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was struggling to keep things calm in the town of Breem. A mob in the town center town was demanding blood in light of recent killings by a pack of werewolves that had been terrorizing the town but no onoe knew who to blame. Naturally they started pointing fingers at everyone in sight. '' Sir Quigley employed his charisma to keep t the crowd calm, while Krag and Alex played muscle, employing steely eyed glares to keep them from hanging Garriwalt right then and there. Kimbulton meanwhile had managed to sniff out a lycanthrope interloper and employed a clever bit of trickery to expose her nature to the people of Breem, shifting his hunters aspect to her and causing her to suddenly exhibit lupine features. Pandemonium struck and the werewolf went into a feral rage. Krag attempted an incredibly ill-advised aerial maneuver to try and get her into the old "tackle and shackle" while Kimbulton did everything he could to avoid the beasts claws and teeth. When the Krag Krew tracked her down the creature made a vicious last stand. Krag and Kimbulton both took wounds, sparking panic in Quigley who feared that his companions would become monsters themselves. They both imbibed the belladonna and wolfsbane concoctions that Cadwell had sold them and hoped that the poison would not only work but not kill them in the process. Leera wad dealing with wounds of a different sort. In her eagerness to kill the werewolf she threw her spear and took a life she had never intended. A town guard laid dead in the process and she felt a heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders for the deed. It was clear that the town was not safe. Not from the ''werewolves and not for the Krag Krew. They had to act and that meant breaking Garriwalt out of the gibbet from which he hung. Under cover of darkness Alex did what she does best and Gary was true to his word, providing the Krag Krew with directions to his old hideout where the wolves had taken over. He also provided a warning that an old guardian would block the way and that there was nothing to do but face it. The Krag Krew found this guardian, an old animate tree with long roots and a vicious bite. The Krew was able to destroy it but not before it activated its aura of terror, causing chaos and panic in the ranks. Krag and Alex both fled wildly into the forest and the others chased after them hoping to avoid splitting the party. Their activities were not unnoticed. Kimbulton and Quigley you find yourselves under the gaze of not one but three large werewolves in their hybrid form. Leera is still in the air chasing after a flying Krag and Alex has eluded your pursuit in her panic. Leera you have been hot on Krag's heals but the tree cover is becoming thicker and following him is increasingly difficult. What's worse? You hear the baying of wolves behind you and the shouts that can only be Kimbulton and Quigley in danger. You'll either have to leave Krag to fend for himself or leave your companions to an unknown fate. What do you do? '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Doomsday Dawn Playtest Adventure Path - Paizo * Gemstone Dice Set - Norse Foundry * Use The Code: datcode and get 10% off your next order at Norse Foundry * 44 Eligible shares. * Winner rolled by Sir Quigley * Every 500 bits cheered in January is an entry into the Fire and Ice Dice Box Giveaway from Dog Might Games Trivia * Birthday episode for Ben Burch. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things